


Legacy

by Ladyfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfiction/pseuds/Ladyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto will always be Sasuke's legacy. (Yaoi, SasuNaru)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

This is actually not written by yours truly; my husband Alex wrote this wonderful little snippet. Unedited. I asked for a surprise and this is what he wrote.

 **Disclaimer:** He gave me full permission to post this.  


**-Legacy-**

_Tired, so tired_ , he thought, as he stood above his best friend, who lay unconscious in front of him. A ray of light illuminated the still body of his former comrade and slowly it disappeared.

Suddenly, his headband unravels and falls beside Naruto’s head. He notices the scratch across the leaf symbol and thinks to himself, _‘’Baka, you always have to prove me wrong.’’_

He hears himself say, ‘’Naruto…’’

Itachi’s words cross his mind.

_‘’You must kill your closest friend.’’_

He considers it; one kunai and he would be that much closer to his revenge.

‘’Naruto…’’ He says it again, this time, almost a whisper.

A few drops of water catch his attention and soon it starts to full on rain. A surge of pain courses through his arm and drives him to his knees. He realizes his face is inches away from Naruto’s and notices for the first time how handsome he is. He remembers all of the missions they finished together and how many times they argued and smiles to himself.

He knows he has to leave and he won’t see his best friend for a long time, and so on a whim, he steals a kiss.

One last memory to tide him over in the darkness.  
  
**-Fin-**


End file.
